Better Together
by Ayshen
Summary: Futuristic...Kristina and Cameron are young and in love. When the unthinkable happens what will it teach people about true love? Sexis, JnR KrisCam HIATUS - Probably won't be finished.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is actually inspired by a song "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney, and one of the most amazing couples I have ever met...The Noritakes. (Who have been married for 40 years after running off to West Virgina (from California) to get married when he was 17 and she was 18. Ahhh, young true love. Well what you need to know: Kristina is 18, Cameron is 17. Lucky is Cam's dad, even though he knows Zan was his biological dad. But Jason has always been a father figure to him since Jacob was born...him and Liz were married for 12 years but got divorced a year ago. This chapter is mainly Kristina/Cameron, with minimal Sexis and Liz. However this is a story about two couples coming back together...Sexis and oddly enough, Jason and Robin (who will tie in a little later in the story) Anyway, hope you enjoy...and feedback is appreciated, like WHOA!**

"Oh crap, oh crap" Cameron Webber said pacing back and forth across the abandoned boxcar.

She held the little printout from the clinic in her hands. She didn't want to believe the home test, but now there was so denying it.

Kristina bit her lip before speaking, "will you stop that" she asked sighing loudly.

He sat next to her, looking at her intently, "hey" he said putting his fingers under her chin and guiding her eyes until they were looking deep into his.

"I know I am freaking out...but it's gonna be okay"

She fought back the tears, "okay Cameron.. I am eighteen and you are seventeen...I am supposed to go to Harvard in four months, and you...you want to go into the Air Force...and...now were going to have a baby...a baby...we don't need this; how did this happen; " she asked putting her head in her hands.

This brought a tear to his eye as he wrapped his arm around her and brought her in to his chest, "Kris...please don't cry...please baby" he said holding her.

When she calmed down she looked up at him. He smiled that crooked smile that had caused her to fall in love with him It was two fateful years ago. She was a sophomore working in the principals office. He was a freshman who had gotten in trouble for "accidentally"walking into the girl's locker room. It helped for him that her brother Morgan was with him so that she pleaded both of their cases...getting them off with a warning. She had known him forever but something about the way he smiled at her that day made her fall for him. Ever since then, much to her parent's chagrin, they had been inseparable.

"I love you Kris...and...if you decide to keep this baby...I promise take care of us" he said touching her flat stomach.

She looked at him sadly, "I don't want to get rid of our baby"

"Whatever you want Kris...I love you. And...it's your choice...but I love our baby already" he said smiling.

This time it caused her to lose it again, "I do too Cam...I didn't want to...but I do"

He surprised her by kissing her, "You're gonna be a great mom"

"Oh God, what am I going to tell my mom...or my dad?"

The look on his face when she mentioned her dad was priceless, "damn...he is going to kill me."

Kristina Davis-Corinthos squeezed her eyes shut...her dad...Sonny Corinthos. Retired mob boss of the whole Eastern seaboard. Fear was evoked in grown men by the utterance of his name. But when she saw the parent she feared the most it wasn't him...it was the one with her eyes.

"My mom is going to be so disappointed in me" she said starting to cry again.

The thought of her mother's face when she told her was enough to push Kristina over the edge. Her mom was her friend, her hero, her role model. And now she was going to have to break her heart...and for Kristina that was the worst part.

Cameron held her until she stopped crying, "aren't you scared about what your parents are going to say?"

He shrugged, "I dunno...I guess I think my parents will understand to an extent...they were in love at 16 too...and plus my mom was pretty young when she got pregnant with me...I am sure they are going to be upset, but...I don't know I think everyone was kind of expecting me to screw up my life.

It was the truth...ever since elementary school he had a chip on his shoulder...finding out his real dad was killed by cops put him in an odd place with his surrogate father Officer Lucky Spencer...and then there was Jason who was married to his mom at the time. It was around the start of seventh grade when he first got caught shoplifting...by the time he ended up in the principals office he was well on his way of becoming a juvenile delinquent...and then Kristina Davis-Corinthos walked into his life with her big brown eyes, dimples and hundred dollar words. She had helped him change his life...he wanted to be a better person because of her...

"Don't say that Cam" she exclaimed looking at him fury written behind her beautiful toffee colored eyes.

"It's true Kris...I mean I am lucky to have you...but maybe your parents were right about me...maybe I am just a distraction for you" he said honestly.

This pissed her off, "Cameron Webber, will you freaking shut up. I love you...don't you realize what you did for me. Yeah okay I am smart...I would have just went through high school on the road to college...and I probably wouldn't have gone to football games and homecoming...and I wouldn't have been an ounce as happy as I am with you...don't you get that...you make me happy. As for my parents...really should I listen to advice from two people who have never really had an overly successful relationship?" she asked laughing as she plopped down laying her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted it to be different" he said sadly.

"What?"

Cameron sighed bringing her onto his lap his forehead resting against her arm, "I wanted us to be married, have a career, you know? I wanted us to be planning our baby and have it be a happy time, not stressful."

"Me too...but..."

"But, we're going to be okay...you, me and our baby...I promise Kris...if it is the last thing I do I am going to take care of you two...forever"

**OoOoOoOo**

Kristina dropped Cameron off in front of the two story house just two blocks from her brother Morgan's. She had already called her dad and asked him to meet her at the lake house. She just said a silent prayer that everything was going to be okay.

**OoOoOoOo**

The house was silent which was odd since his 13 year old brother was usually around causing commotion. Ever since Jason had moved out the year before it had just been the three of them...and he saw his dad on the weekends, and occasionally would tag along with Jacob to Jason's...it was ironic...he had no biological dad, but he had two men who had been amazing father figures to him...he wondered which one would want to take the role of grandfather.

"Cam!" he heard his mother yell from upstairs.

"Yeah Ma, I'm in the kitchen" he said sadly.

His radiant mother came blowing into the kitchen, "hey baby you hungry...Jake is with Uncle Nikolas tonight; so it is just me and you" she said leaning in for him to turn a cheek to her for a kiss.

"Actually mom"

"Lemme guess you and Kristina already grabbed a bite...I would be offended if I didn't adore her" she said smiling until she saw his face.

"Cam, what's the matter...did something happen between you and Kristina?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said sitting down.

She pulled a chair in across from him, "what happened...did you break up"

"No, of course not" he told her frowning.

After a quizzical look she got up to put the dishes away, "well spit it out Cameron"

When she heard his answer the crystal tumbler in her hand fell shattering into a thousand different pieces.

"Mom, Kristina is pregnant"

**OoOoOoOo**

Her dad's car was already in the drive when she pulled up...the sleek black jaguar was tucked next to her mother's black 7 series. She pulled her dark blue Audi, her seventeenth birthday present in back of them...just in case she had to leave suddenly.

She paused a moment when her Sidekick beeped indicating a text message. When she flipped it open it had three letters: ILY...she didn't have to know who it was from...it was one of her and Cam's things...I Love You...ILY..and she let that comfort her despite the fact that in five minutes her whole life would change.

As she walked in the door her parents were on the couch discussing living arrangements at Harvard. She silently wondered if there would be room for a crib in her dorm.

"Hey Princess" her dad said smiling standing to land a kiss on the top of her head.

"Me and your mom were just talking about your options when you move to Harvard...we were thinking about a nice two bedroom across the street from campus...we don't like the idea of a noisy dorm.

"How about a noisy baby" she wondered silently fighting back the tears.

Her mom's face clouded, "are you okay Krissy?" she asked using her nickname.

"No...that is why I wanted you both here..." she said turning to face them.

There her two parents, the people she loved most in the world besides Cameron were staring back at her anguished.

"I can't go to Harvard in September..." she started and before she could continue her dad was already off the couch.

"Kristina Adella Davis-Corinthos...do not tell me this isn't about that...boy" he spat.

Her eyes were lit with fury with him automatically blaming Cam, "Cameron dad...Cameron...that is his name, you think you would know his name since your self proclaimed 'brother' was married to his mom for eleven years" she said accentuating brother by quote signs in the air.

"Young lady, do not talk to you father like that" Alexis said getting up and in between the two.

Kristina turned to her, "what, speaking the truth...why is it that everyone can speak their brand of the truth..and I can't?" she ended up screaming her tears falling steadily.

Alexis was confused, Kristina didn't usually act like that before she could Sonny spoke up, "we are your parents..that is why. When you become a parent you will understand"

"Well...I guess in about eight months I will understand" she said her lip quivering.

The reality of what she said struck Alexis first as she put her hand to her mouth. Her eye's caught her daughters, and she saw so much. It was in Kristina's eyes that silently asked for forgiveness.

"Oh baby" she said wanting to take her into her arms.

Unfortunately at the same time Sonny realized, "what did you say?" he asked.

Their daughter bit hard into her lip, "The reason I can't go to Harvard...or anywhere is..is that I am pregnant" she revealed a heavy tear

Sonny blinked a couple times, sweat beaded at his hairline, Alexis stood there her heart in her Jimmy Choo's.

The thing that broke the silence came out as almost a growl, "I will kill him"

"NO! You stay away from him" Kristina yelled in an instant her sadness and remorse replaced by anger.

"I swear if anything happens to him...I will NEVER talk to you again!" she said grabbing her car keys and making a dash towards her car.

Sonny made a move to chase after her and Alexis grabbed his arm, "don't" she asked.

He turned around angry at first and noticed the grief in her eyes, "our baby girl" he whispered sadly wrapping his arms around her.

And for the first time that night she let it hit and she sobbed in his arms.

Kristina tore down the drive not sure where she was going...until her car rounded down the dirt path and saw Cameron's truck parked there. The boxcar had become their spot..as it had with other couples when they were their age.

She saw him first sitting on the metal step. His curly hair moussed atop his head, his huge cobalt blue eyes staring in the distance...he never looked more beautiful.

"Hey" she whispered quietly.

He smiled, "I hoped you would come...are you okay" he said the obvious signs of crying in her eyes.

It amazed her how he was always more worried about her than even himself, "it didn't go well...but I left before it got too bad...I'm scared I think they are going to try to keep us apart...how did your mom react"

"She cried...but then she told me she loves me and asked if I needed any help. As for keeping up us apart...they can't do that" he told her.

"I won't let them...I need you, especially right now...whatever we have to do to...I won't let them" she said hugging him tightly.

Cameron kissed her head, "marry me Kristina"

"What?"

He rambled, "I know..it's crazy, I am only 17...I don't have a ring to give you...and we can't even get married in New York...but I love you...and we can be in Georgia by tomorrow...as long as we have proof that you are pregnant they will let us get married...I mean, I know this is a big step Kris..and if you want to say no I swear I won't be upset"

In the midst of his monologue, "yes"

"What?"

"Yes, Cameron Webber I want to be your wife"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful words and feedback. I am glad you all love Cameron...I likened him after JJ's Lucky. Anyway, this chapter delves a little into the past for some characters. Hope it all makes sense, and hey feedback is ALWAYS appreciated and LOVED.**

"Let's go then" he said getting up and offering his hand to her.

She gave it to him and smiled, "are you sure"

"More sure than I have ever been in my whole life"

Ten minutes later they were driving down the open road in Cameron's truck. Twenty minutes later they were pulling out of Port Charles, New York and on to their destiny.

"Wait...didn't Jason put a GPS tracking device in here?" she said getting worried.

He laughed and she noticed the mischievous glint in his eye, "what did you do"

"I'm sure Jason will wonder why exactly my truck keeps passing over from the docks to Wyndamere since Morgan and I hooked it onto the launch"

She gasped, "shut up, you guys are so bad" she teased.

"You like it!" he exclaimed.

For a second she smirked at him, "can't help it...it's in my genes" as she flipped on the radio and started singing along to some pop song.

In that moment he found it hard to take his eyes off her...this was the person he loved with every fiber of his being...and he knew it was meant to be that way...even if they had been 60 when they met; they would have fallen madly in love...she was his better half.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"So what should we do?" Sonny asked pouring himself a tall glass of water.

Alexis looked up from the napkin she had been wringing through her hands, "Right now? Or what are we going to do now that we know we are going to be grandparents" she asked bitterly.

He flipped open his cell phone, "I need you now" he uttered into the phone and then snapped it shut.

She arched her eyebrow at him, "you should really learn how to talk to people" she said walking towards the kitchen.

"You want something to drink" she called leaning on the counter tired.

"Scotch"

His phone rang again; this time Jason, "what do you mean gone"

She came back with a glass of iced tea, "well you are going to have to settle for something less strong" she said handing it to him.

He took the glass, "Kristina's car is parked out by the boxcar...Cameron's truck is gone, and they are both no where to be found"

She looked as if she wanted to cry and scream. Sonny touched her arm, "don't worry...we are going to find them"

They both sat silently neither wanting to deal with the matter at hand, "so how's Kate?"

"She moved to Paris"

"Wow...good thing you upgraded your jet"

"With her new fiancée" he finished.

"Oh" she said looking at him...he was older now the gray taking over his naturally black hair...and she saw the tired look in his eyes.

"Is that why you think Kristina and Cameron won't work...because you and Kate didn't"

"Kate and I...I mean you think you love someone...but at 17 can you really? You grow up; you become a different person. Connie Faulkenari and Kate Howard were two different people...it's just what happens...and these two; they don't realize that what they want know is not what they want forever"

"And what is it you want forever? Carly? Brenda?"

They were interrupted by the frantic knocking on the door. Sonny opened it and Spinelli stood there with a baby strapped to his chest.

"Sorry the Mini Jackal had to come; the most beautiful own is out of town on business and the Jackal Junior is with the beautiful one's forked tongue sister and the honorable civil servant this weekend" he rambled opening his laptop on the coffee table, and then look flustered on how to type with the baby still strapped down.

Sonny groaned and rolled his eyes. Alexis smiled, "here let me" she said taking little Jason in her arms.

Spinelli and Georgie had married five years before...two years later Malcolm Spinelli was born and six months ago Jason Morgan Spinelli.

She cooed at the little boy as Spinelli got to work, "her car is parked off the highway 41"

"The boxcar" Sonny said slamming his hand on the table.

The baby in her arms started to whimper, "Oh sweetie, shh...Sonny can you reign it in a little" she asked bouncing the baby.

"Um Godfather, Mr. Corinthos, Sir...I traced the curly headed ones truck...and um, his...well his car is seemingly going traveling across the the bay to Wyndamere"

"What?" he growled.

Alexis rolled her eyes and hid her laugh, "he hooked it to the launch"

Sonny looked at her, "what?"

"It's something Zander would have done...hook the tracking device to the launch" she said with a small sad smile.

"Great, so they are no where to be found...this is just lovely" he said looking to Alexis who was too busy blowing raspberries on the babies tummy.

For a split second he let his mind wander...she was going to be a wonderful grandma he mused. Then he turned to Spinelli, "track her cell phone see if she has made any calls, her credit cards...let me know when there is anything"

The younger man nodded, "yes Mr. Corinthos, Sir" he said closing up his stuff.

"Goddess Mother" he said as she handed him the baby and left.

"Well what do we do now" Sonny wondered wanting to throw the glass across the room.

Alexis sighed sadly, "we wait Sonny...we trust that our girl is out there making the right decision...and we wait"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jason walked away from the boxcar after searching things out...and headed towards the new bridge. In truth it wasn't exactly new, but it would never be THE bridge to him...that one they had torn down 13 years ago...they erected this one in it's place. He still wasn't used to it. But there he stood staring out, thinking. It had been a year since Liz and he had decided to call it quits. They had been together awhile, but something...something was broken between them, and he couldn't fix it. He didn't regret the time they were together...he was content then...with Jake and Cameron. There was never a difference between them to him; he loved them both with the ferocity of a father...even when Cam started to question his authority and act out. In a way he understood...he remembered his Morgan side rebelling against his Quartermaine side. In the last couple years Cameron had straightened out...and fallen in love. He knew Sonny hated the idea of Kristina and Cameron being together...but Jason couldn't help but notice the man Cameron had become...in the past he never thought about the future; just the gratification of living for today...Kristina made him realize he had one, he had potential...sometimes somebody needs a person to do that for them.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice came from the shadows.

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets, "wondering when all the sudden life became so complicated, you?"

"Wishing our bridge was still here" she said.

"The new bridge just isn't the same, huh" he asked.

She shook her head no. The truth was the new bridge had held some pretty special memories too. It was where Patrick had asked her to marry him...the place she found out the in vitro had worked...the place she would walk when she was pregnant. But it also held sad memories for her...it was the path she would travel to get to her daughter's grave marker. They had been so happy to find out she was pregnant, she went on the protocol...Anna was born healthy and HIV free...six months later the news came...Neuroblastoma...cancer. They started her on treatment...they prayed, they went to Europe and Asia...called in specialists...but in the end they couldn't save their little girl. For Robin the pain struck deep, and she went into her shell...luckily her parents, Mac, her cousins...no one gave up...and she finally started to heal. For Patrick he spiraled down...no one could reach him, save him...and he found solace the only way he knew how...in a bottle. For a year after Robin tried...fought...but she couldn't save him or what was left of her marriage. Four years ago the divorce was final...a year after that something finally reached Patrick...the day his father took him to his granddaughter's grave marker...and asked if this was any way to honor her life. It was that day Patrick checked into rehab. Six months later he was clean...they had tried to work things out, but in the end they both needed a clean break.

"What are you doing out so late?" Jason wondered not liking her milling around Port Charles in the dark alone.

She smiled, "I got the can of pepper spray, don't worry" when he smiled she continued, "I got off a shift late...I came by to see Anna"

A lump of emotion came to Jason's throat hearing Robin's daughter's name. It was during her ordeal that they had really become friends again...he was the first one to fly a specialist in...and he paid every medical bill the insurance wouldn't cover...even when he was told it wasn't needed...he knew he had to do something...so he did it anyway.

"Are you okay" he asked almost shyly.

"Yeah...but you're not" she said very matter of fact.

He shrugged, "Kristina is pregnant"

"CAMERON" came shocked while she put her hand over her mouth.

"Does Sonny know?"

It was then she noticed him close his eyes shut tight, "yeah...Kristina told him, they had a fight...she went out to the boxcar...and Cam and her are missing"

"The boxcar?"

Jason turned to her his blue eyes twinkling, "I guess it is just a magnet for kids in love"

"In love" made her heart pitter pat in a way that hadn't in a long time...but she pushed that away like heart burn.

"And you, how are you handling it?"

"Liz told me...well Lucky and I...I love him like my son, and I know this is something that changes his whole life...but I know he loves Kristina...I am just hoping everyone involved does right by that baby"

"Always looking out for the innocent one" she teased putting her hand on his shoulder.

He smiles crooked, "why don't you let me walk you home"

"Okay" she responded feeling like they both needed it.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Daylight broke when they crossed into North Carolina and Cameron shook her awake.

"You probably should eat something" he told her as she finally opened her eyes.

She nodded as they pulled into a drive thru, "Two sausage mcmuffin's, two hashbrowns, a coffee and an orange juice" he said before pulling up to the window.

He paid and grabbed the drinks. Kristina reached for the coffee and he pulled back.

"Nope, coffee is bad for the baby" he said handing her the orange juice.

"And plus...I have been driving all night...I think I need this more than you"

She reluctantly grabbed the orange juice and pouted. They ate while driving. After getting some food in her stomach she felt in a much more social mood.

"Want me to drive for a little?" she asked knowing he must be tired.

He turned to her, "maybe in a little...I'm not tired yet"

Kristina nodded and grabbed his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, "I love you Cameron Webber"

"I thank God you do...everyday"

Six hours later and it was high noon in Georgia, "we should get something to eat before...and freshen up"

Kristina looked out over at a sign OUTLETS...next stop.

"Pull off at the outlets Cam"

"Kris...now isn't the time for shopping"

She laughed and slapped his arm, "Cam, I am not getting married in jeans and a t-shirt...I haven't washed my hair or brushed my teeth...I don't want to tell our child that we got married with bad breath, okay"

Cameron rolled his eyes as he pulled off at the exit. Before this they were able to spend cash on gas and food. But now Kristina pulled out her credit card...this was something they had to do fast...because she knew as soon as they swiped that card; her dad would know where they were...but hopefully for them...it would be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a lot of filler. It kind of had to happen just to further the story. For all my old school Lucky (JJ) and Liz fans...pay attention to the last two real paragraphs of dialogue between Kristina and Cameron...because it is basically the speeches from the church on Valentines Day 1999. I thought it was fitting. Anyway, thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!**

Sonny woke to a ray of light in his eye and a pounding in his head. When he opened his eyes he remembered he was on Alexis' couch and the pounding was from the door. He slowly got up and opened it to Molly perched with her hands on her hips.

"Took you long-" she started but stopped when she saw who it was.

She gave him her mother's smile, "Uncle Sonny, what are you doing here?" she wondered.

His tired look must have gave him away, "Is it Kris?"

Her look said something to him; his years as a mob boss not lost on it, "what do you know?"

"Nothing" she said all too fast.

It wasn't that he meant to intimidate his niece, but it was obvious she knew something, "Mol, this is your uncle Sonny you can tell me anything"

"I love you to death Uncle Sonny...but anything Kristina told me is under sister/sister privilege. And nothing would make me break that" she said scrambling by him.

It was a statement he couldn't argue with, "Such a lawyer already. It's okay, I understand"

"Understand what?" came from Alexis clad in black satin robe over pajama pants.

Molly looked at Sonny knowing full well that if she had any info about Kristina then her mom would crack her.

"Nothing, just telling that we are worried about Kristina right now" Sonny told her.

"Okay, hey Mol, Uncle Nik drop you off early?"

"Yeah Spence has lacrosse practice"

Molly saw how tired her mother look; that compounded with the fact that Uncle Sonny had slept on the couch spelled bad news; so she excused herself to her room...and she said a silent prayer for her sister...she was going to need it.

"Any news" Alexis asked as soon as Molly was in her bedroom.

"Not yet...want me to make you some coffee"

She nodded the days arguing that she could make her own coffee were lost when six year old Kristina started doing it for her with Sonny's training.

After her poured her a cup she looked at him, "you look like hell; you should go home"

"Aww thanks counselor, you do know how to dole out the compliments" he said his dimples peaking.

That brought out a smirk, "Well, sleeping on someone's couch in Armani doesn't usually do anyone favors"

He looked down at his rumpled clothes, "Alright...as soon as I hear something I will call you"

"Thanks Sonny" she said grabbing his hand.

After all these years...there was still an electricity that ran through their skin...and she pulled away faster than he would have hoped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was afternoon and Jason was getting anxious. Then at the same time the phone rang the door knocked. Jason quickly opened the door to Spinelli.

"Come in" he said running to the phone.

"What? Alright, I will be right down" he said before slamming the phone down.

"Jason, Stone Cold" Spin said opening up his laptop.

"What do you know...and put a rush, Jake hurt himself at lacrosse practice and I have to go to the hospital"

"Oh man, I hope the Innocent one is okay...anyway on your little situation...I wanted to let you know before the Godfather because, um...his slight temper issue"

"I said fast Spinelli"

"Oh right...sorry Stone Jason sir. It looks like the Mini Goddess and the Curly topped one are in Georgie. They made a stop at a strip mall of some sort...a department store and a drugstore. I could get you an itemized receipt if need be"

Jason's brow furrowed, "No, not yet...just keep tracking them...I will call Sonny...and Spin, thanks"

The younger man smiled...Jason was the only family he knew besides Georgie and her family...and he was thankful everyday.

Jason made it to the hospital in no time...and Epiphany was there waiting.

"A new record Mr. Morgan" she teased.

Jake had been to the emergency room 12 times in 2 years...most hospitals would think Liz and he beat on the child...except for the fact he had been hurt at school six times, Wyndamere twice, the Quartermaine mansion once, home twice, and Greystone once. His son seemed to get the danger gene from him thinking it was a good idea to strap his scooter to someone's bike as it hurdled downhill. Today it turned out to be a lacrosse practice accident.

"Dad, look I got a black cast this time" he said as Jason walked in there.

He fought back the grimace until he saw Robin, "well good of you to join us...no worries about Jake here...just a simple fracture"

"So it'll be healed in about a month" he finished knowing the routine.

"Yep"

"Dad I'm starved can we stop by Kelly's"

Robin laughed at his exasperated look, "after we find your mom so she knows you are alright"

"Oh and we have to stop and buy a silver marker"

Jason looked as if his head was going to explode and Robin knew he had a lot to deal with, "Jake...I think I have a silver pen in my office why don't you come with me while your dad finds your mom"

"Alright" he said as Robin winked over her shoulder.

At the nurse's desk he saw a terrified Liz, "hey...don't worry...just a fractured wrist"

She shook her head, "that boy is going to be the death of me...any news about Cam" she asked sadly.

"Listen...they are in Georgia...they went shopping on Kristina's credit card"

"GEORGIA? Jason someone could have taken her credit card or something..."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Cameron is a resourceful kid, okay...he isn't going to let anything happen to that girl...plus didn't Luke teach him how to pick a lock at five, and launder money at 10"

A slight roll of the eyes, "thanks Jase...just keep me updated"

"Ma, I got a black cast" came from their son.

"I see" she said kissing him on light brown hair, "I gotta get back to work...Jason call me if you hear anything"

He nodded as Robin came up, "I found another in case that ones ink runs out" she told Jacob handing him another pen.

"Cool thanks, I'm gonna have Epiphany sign it"he said running off.

Robin laughed, "he reminds me of a boy I use to know a long time ago"

"Edward and Mom say the same thing" he said watching him out of the corner of his eye.

When he turned back he noticed she was in street clothes, "your shift over"

"Yep"

"Why don't you come have lunch with Jacob and I?"

"I'd like that" she said as Jake ran over.

"Robin is joining us"

"Cool!"

"Yeah maybe I can tell you about this boy I used to know...he use to ride trains for fun" she said as Jason gave her the look and she giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You almost ready...we gotta be there in ten minutes" Cameron said sitting on the bed of the motel room they rented to freshen up. He was quite sure if Sonny saw that charge on there he would be down to Georgia before they made it to City Hall.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she said opening the bathroom door.

Cameron knew he had never seen a more beautiful woman or bride in his whole life. They hadn't exactly had the resources...but she had found a prom style dress in the party section at the department store. It was white and spaghetti strapped...the delicate straps made out of tiny glass beads that crossed over her almost bare tanned back. It slid over her body and pooled a little at the floor sparkling with thousands of glass crystals all over it. Her dark hair was tied half up; her bangs sweeping across her face...and she looked like an angel. In contrast he was wearing a simple dark blue button up with black pants and brand new black converse...she had tried to talk him into dress shoes, but they had settled instead.

"You look great" she whispered.

He shook his head, "no...you look great Kris...the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't wait to make you my wife"

She smiled as he led her out to the car...out to the rest of their lives"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Liz, I need you to call Lucky and you both to meet me at the lake house, now" Jason said jumping in his car.

Spin had called with news...and it didn't sound good.

By the time he made it to Alexis' three were gathered; Liz explaining that Lucky was out on the field and couldn't be contacted.

"Remember how I said they were in Georgia"

A collected "yeah" came.

"Well there was another activity on the credit card...this time in Athens County...and the City Hall"

Alexis knew what this meant first as her brain scanned the various state laws and ordinances.

It hit Liz next, "they can't get married...Cameron is only seventeen...it's against the law"

"There must be another explanation" Sonny rationalized.

Everyone looked to Alexis, "The law in Georgia states that if the parties have proof of pregnancy...then the minor can be married at seventeen"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I understand you two want to say your own vows" the judge asked.

Cameron nodded, "yes sir"

"Begin"

He turned to Kristina, "It's weird...when I try to think about the person I was before you...it's like looking at a picture of someone I knew a long time ago, or someone I am related to but was never close with, but not the real me. I can't even imagine who I was without you, how I made it in this world; without knowing you were somewhere in it just waiting to love me. I don't ever want to know that feeling again, I don't want another day that doesn't include you. I can't tell you how this happened, I can't put my finger on the day...the moment when I realized I love you...but when it did...it happened big. You have my heart, that is a permanent lock. Everything I am is in love with you. My soul, my mind, my body, my spirit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you Kristina, today, forever.

The tears were already steadily flowing down her cheeks, "This is the most amazing feeling...being with you right here in this moment. I would have never guessed that we would be here and you would be saying these things to me...I am so honored to be the person you love. Before I met you I was wandering through life, and it was good. And then one day I looked up and you were there...and you took my hand and you opened my eyes to great. With you I am in a place that is good, safe pure, and I am so full inside that it hurts. You have my heart, that is a permanent lock. Everything I am is in love with you. My soul, my mind, my body, my spirit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you Cameron, today, forever.

Cameron pulled the small white gold band, "this ring is my promise"

After the judge spoke clearly, "I now pronounce you husband and wife"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has minimal couple interaction...sorry about that but I felt it was needed to thrust the story into the next arc. Hope you enjoy, and as always feedback is very appreciated!!**

They walked out of the courtroom hand in hand. Kristina looked down at her left hand, fourth finger. They had purchased simple white gold bands at the department store. They were nothing fancy, but in that ring she saw a promise.

"What are you thinking" he asked looking down at her.

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "babe, don't cry" he said bringing his other hand up to wipe the tear from her eye.

"I'm not sad...I'm just really happy" she explained.

"Me too" he said bringing his lips to her forehead.

They walked to the truck and he opened the door for her, "ready to go home?" he asked.

"I guess" she said the thought making her heart start beating wildly.

Cameron walked around to the other side. His heart was happy, but also heavy. This had been a big step...but he had no doubts, no reservations, no doubts...he wanted to spend his forevers with Kristina...Kristina Webber; it had a nice ring to it he thought with a smile.

Kristina twisted the ring around her finger...she was nervous about going home...nervous about seeing her mom and dad. But she wouldn't change it...she wouldn't take it back...everything that was in her wanted to marry Cameron Webber...Kristina Corinthos-Davis Webber...it had a nice ring to it she thought with a smile.

He jumped in, started the car down the highway, "you hungry"

"No, tired" she said scooting over to the middle seat.

"Come here" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She curled up next to him, "I love you Cam" she murmured into his shirt.

"I love you too Kris"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexis' face lost all color as she felt in back on her to make sure the sofa really was there and sat down.

"My baby is married" she heard Liz say as she sat down adjacent to her.

"We don't know that for sure" Sonny bellowed.

At the same time Jason's cell phone rang.

"It's Spinelli" he said flipping it open.

Everyone stayed silent as Jason talked, "are you sure...okay...thanks Spin" he said before clicking.

He turned back to them, "they applied for a marriage license in Athens County, Georgia...fifteen minutes ago it was signed by the judge and filed"

Liz started to cry softly, Sonny started to pace, Alexis just stood still and Jason squeezed his eyes shut. The door flung open.

"What happened are Cam and Kristina okay?" Lucky asked looking at the emotional crowd.

Sonny was the first to bite, "no, they are not okay...your son decided to knock up my daughter...and now they are married"

"What"

"Oh come on Sonny; Cameron didn't do this all on his own" Liz exclaimed.

"I knew we should have sent her to boarding school when she met him"

Everyone started to argue until Jason let out a shrill whistle.

"This isn't going to solve anything" he said calmly.

Liz rolled her eyes, "oh yeah Mr. Nerves of Steel over here"

Alexis spoke up next, "you know he is right...us arguing is not going to solve anything. Plus we aren't exactly the moral police or the poster children of safe sex"

This garnered mutterings in agreement and Lucky spoke up, "I still don't know what is really going on"

Liz took a moment to apprise him of the situation, "wow...what are we going to do?" he asked after.

"Legally...there is nothing we can do. Kristina is of legal age and Cameron is 17...however Georgia law states that if the minor has proof of...pregnancy...then legally they can be married"

"What were they thinking?" Sonny asked starting to pace.

Liz kinda shrugged, "they are young...in love"

"They don't even know what love is" Alexis jumped in.

Lucky shoved his hands in his pockets, "just because they are young doesn't mean they don't know what love is" he stated.

"What?" Sonny and Alexis asked at the same time.

He looked to Liz who smiled at him, "I fell in love when I was Cameron's age...not puppy love...real love...you should know Sonny..."

Sonny rubbed his chin, "yeah...but you guys...I mean, you...didn't...why do Cameron and Kristina have any better of a chance"

"Cameron won't die in a fire, be kidnapped and brainwashed by Helena and come back an angry young man..but you're missing my point. Liz and I aren't the only ones...Stone and Robin..."

Alexis saw what the mention of Stone's name did to him and she walked over, "listen...they have a drive ahead of them...so we have a while to work things out...they are married, there is nothing we can do about it...and we're going to be grandparents...as much as it's too soon...it's here"

"I think we should play hardball with them...tell them if they want to be married and have a baby they need a place to live, jobs"

"No" Liz and Alexis said at the same time.

"I am not going to tell Cameron to drop out of high school and get a job...if worse comes to worse they can come stay with me"

Alexis nodded her head, "I agree with Liz...I know you think that you are going to scare real life into them Sonny...but Kristina has never worked a day in her life...let alone the fact that she is having our grandchild...I know you don't like it; either do I...but I am not throwing them on the street"

"You're right...you're always right" he said stealing a glance.

There eyes met for a moment...speaking volumes.

Jason cleared his throat, "Why don't we have them stay in Penthouse 4...Spinelli and Georgie moved out...it's furnished...paid for...and I can keep an eye on them"

Sonny sighed and Lucky piped in, "I think it's a good idea...we have all the resources they need...let's give them a chance...Cameron works at Kelly's part time...let's have them save their money...we will explain that this situation is temporary...at least until after the baby is born"

Alexis locked eyes with Sonny again and then nodded, "okay"

After all was agreed Liz, Lucky and Jason left the lake house awaiting their kid's return.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Did everyone leave?" Molly asked walking down into the somber living room.

Sonny nodded, and Alexis spoke, "Yeah Mol, why don't you come down here...we have to tell you something"

"Okay" she said slowly walking and sitting down.

Alexis took a deep breath, "Kristina is pregnant"

When Molly didn't show a lot of shock Alexis squinted her eyes at her, "you knew?"

She fidgeted in her seat, "yeah"

"I'm going to let that go for now...but there is more your sister and Cameron got married in Georgia"

All the air was sucked out of the room by the gasp that Molly made her dark eyes wide, hand slapped across her mouth.

"I take it you didn't know about that" Sonny asked a slight grin on his face.

She shook her head slowly and stayed silent for a couple moments, "I'm sorry for not telling you...but Kristina made me pinky swear"

Alexis smiled at the thought of her girls, "you're sisters...it's okay...now go finish your homework..and we will decide what we are ordering in for dinner" she said.

Molly ran back to her room as Alexis walked towards the window. So many days she had stood at this same window and watch Kristina play, or swim in the lake...the idea of her baby having a baby made her heart break. She felt the moisture on her face but did nothing stop it.

Sonny came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her shoulders, "it's going to be okay"

It was then she turned and let herself fall into her arms, "our baby...our girl...I just"

"I know, I know" he said rubbing her hair. This had to be okay...he would make it okay for her...even if it killed him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jason sat on the cold bench and watched the water hit the pier.

"Fancy meeting you here" he heard from behind him.

He shrugged, "Can I tell you it's no coincidence...I knew you walked this way" he said his boyish grin popping out.

She would never be able to explain how that innocent grin made her feel like someone was playing the xylophone on her insides.

"Something in particular you needed?"

"Someone to tell me I'm not crazy" he admitted.

"Why, what happened?" she asked taking the seat next to him.

"Kristina and Cameron got married in Georgia"

Her eyes widened, "wow"

"Yeah"

"How did Sonny react?" she asked worried about the man she once considered her big brother.

"Badly...to say the least...but Alexis calmed him down"

"Ah, I've seen her do that for him"

"Yeah well...I came up with letting them move into PH4...to give them a jump start...tell me I'm not crazy...believing that these two kids can make this work"

This made her smile big, "you're not...but I think you have turned into kind of a romantic" she teased.

He shot her a look and when their eyes locked he spoke again, "Sometimes two crazy kids fall in love..."

It was a bittersweet feeling in her heart, "yeah they do"

She grabbed his hand, "come on I will walk you home Mr. Romantic"

This garnered a roll of the eyes, but he let her start dragging him off the bench, "okay, okay Miss Pushy"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cameron stopped the car at the point just as the son was rising. He woke Kristina up.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"Vista Point"

"Why?"

He popped in a CD, "because I wanted to dance with my wife...you know before we face the firing squad.

She felt the moisture hit her cheeks, "okay" she said as he went and opened the door for her.

After he hit play and cranked up the volume walking in front of the car. He pulled her close to him as they danced to the strums of the music...

_Lost in this moment with you   
I am completely consumed  
My feelings so absolute, there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waitin' my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you _

_(Lost in This Moment...Big and Rich)_

Life would have to wait because for now both were lost in each other...in this moment...together...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know how happy I was with this chapter...but here it is...mostly a filler chapter with no real couplings. Hope you enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated!**

"So...where to?" Cameron asked pulling his truck on the main highway.

Kristina's face contorted, "I was going to say home, but heck I don't even know where that is...and we have to talk to our parents but...I'm not ready...I'm sorry I am being such a wimp"

"I'm not exactly excited about facing them either...why don't we drop by my house; it's Thursday and my mom is working swing. We can change, rest a little, go get a bite to eat at Kelly's...and then face the parentals?

She smiled and leaned over to softly kiss his cheek, "I think my husband is a genius"

As he pulled into the garage he called his little brother's cell phone, "Jake, where are you? Alright...yeah I will sign your cast later...listen...Kristina and I are at the house...don't tell anyone okay? Yeah dude thanks, alright talk to you later"

When he looked over Kristina had already fallen asleep. He got out of the truck and opened the passenger door unlocking her seat belt and pulling her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"Carrying my wife over the threshold"

"Oh okay" she said nuzzling herself into his chest. He carried her to his room and laid her gently on the bed. First he stripped off her shoes, then her clothes and slipped a pair of his basketball shorts on her and one of his PC HIGH BASEBALL shirts on her, tucking her under the covers.

"I love you Cam" she murmured before turning on her side and falling into a deep slumber. He then stripped himself down to his boxers and slid on a pair of pajama pants...when he was finished he crawled in next to her; for now he just wanted to hold her and forget all their worries.

Cameron woke up to the sound of Kristina, "Cam, Cam...oh God I am going to be sick!" she said running across the room into the bathroom.

He just sat there next to her rubbing her back; when she was done he spoke, "you okay"

"Do I look okay?" she asked dryly.

"I plead the fifth...so why don't you take a shower...while I get in contact with everyone asking them to meet us at Kelly's for lunch...are you up to eat?"

She shrugged, "yeah...I guess"

"I love you"

That made her smile, "I love you too"

Cameron got dressed quickly and sat on the couch looking at his cell phone. He tried his dad first, but Lucky was out on the field...so he tried the next best thing...Jason.

"Cam?" Jason asked flipping open his cell phone.

Cameron paused, "yeah it's me"

"Where are you?"

"At home...Kristina and I wanted to meet everyone at Kelly's to talk...I figure you guys already know that we got getting married...so...yeah"

Jason sighed, "I will get everyone there...how is 12:45...okay Cameron see you then"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Robin walked over the grassy knoll to where the small grave marker sat. She came at least once a day to visit her little angel. There were lilies so she knew that Noah had been there. Patrick brought lavender roses, Mac and the girls brought daisies, Sonny brought orchids. Sometimes there would be smatterings from others, and she appreciated every person that had expressed Anna touching their lives.

She laid down her bouquet of small pink roses down, "hey Princess" she said as filled the vase with water. In the midst of her sitting and "talking" to her daughter she heard footsteps.

Patrick stood there with an armful of peach colored Ecuadorian roses.

"Wait, I thought you were lavender roses?" Robin said.

"Huh?"

A slight shake of the head, "I thought you bring the lavender roses?" she questioned confused.

"No, I usually have the florist give me whatever is new for the season...right now she just got a shipment of South American roses so..." he kind of rambled.

"They're beautiful" she said once again having that calming presence over him.

He knelt down, "It was my favorite color on her...remember that peace dress your mom brought back from Australia"

"The one with the buttons" she finished.

"Yeah...I miss her so much...I didn't even know I wanted to be a dad...and then she was there and..."

His pager went off, "the hospital" he groaned.

She took the flowers from his hand, "I miss her too" she said before he walked away.

After she put the fresh flowers in the canister and when she got up she took another look down...and all she could wonder was who lavender roses were from.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucky was the last to come in Emily following with two nine year olds; a brown haired boy and girl.

"Ouch, give that back" the girl said hitting the boy on the arm.

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer; stop taking your sister's video game, and Lorelai Paige...stop with the hitting...we are going to go sit in that corner booth and wait for Daddy quietly...or no ice cream"

"Okay mommy" they said walking towards the booth.

Emily squeezed Lucky's arm and turned to the rest of the table, "good luck" she said to the others before walking off to her kids.

Alexis tapped her foot nervously as a loud crash and a scream brought everyone to their feet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kristina didn't bother drying her hair; instead simply throwing some mouse in it. Luckily she had left some clothes at Cameron's house and she quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She raised the top above her normally flat belly. Most people wouldn't notice, but she could tell where it was already curving out.

"You ready?" Cameron called out.

She pulled back down the shirt, "yeah, let's go" she said grabbing her purse.

Ten minutes later they were parked. As they made their way to Kelly's all the sudden they heard a loud shout.

"UGH!" Cameron cried with someone tackling him.

Kristina screamed and then noticed who it was, "Morgan, what the...Morgan, stop"

Carly had been parking the car and heard the commotion as did the lunch crowd at Kelly's.

Jason was already pulling the angry boys off each other, "what the hell is going on here?" Carly asked Morgan.

"That bastard knocked up my sister"

Carly's eyes got wide, "what?"

"And now he is probably going to leave her to be one of those statistics...I swear, I will kill you" Morgan said.

Kristina sighed loudly and Cameron shook his head, "I'm not going to leave your sister...or the baby. I love her...I married her" he said holding up his left hand.

"SHUT UP...dude, congratulations" Morgan said hugging his best friend.

"Well now that the whole world knows...can we go inside?" Kristina asked noting the crowd that had been listening to everything outside Kelly's.

Cameron nodded, "so we're cool?" he asked Morgan.

"Yeah dude, sorry, it's just" he said while giving him knuckles.

"Congratulations!" he said hugging his sister.

Kristina rolled her eyes, "bye Morgan"

As everyone made their way back into Kelly's; Cameron grabbed her hand, "let's go"

"Face the firing squad"

They sat silently watching the two come in the door. Finally they made their way over to sit down.

Cameron spoke first, "you all know why we called you here...Kristina and I are having a baby...and we decided we want to be a family" he said squeezing her hand.

"Kristina do you have anything to say?" Alexis asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" she said putting her hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom.

Cameron got up, "uh, she's been doing that all morning I am going to go check on her."

"Why don't I?" Alexis said stepping up.

"Okay"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexis let herself into the small restroom where her oldest daughter was on the floor.

"Sweetie are you okay"

"Mama" she said tearfully letting Alexis envelope her in her embrace.

"I'm so sorry" she exclaimed.

Alexis was already crying, "it's okay baby, everything is going to be okay"

Everyone at the table sat silent until Alexis and Kristina came walking out of the restroom hand in hand.

Alexis spoke first "Alright...well...now that everything is out in the open we wanted to talk to you both. First we are very disappointed not only in the choices you made but that you felt the need to run off and do it in secret. However, marriage and children is hard for anyone; let alone being your age...not only emotionally, but financially too. We have decided that we are going to help you. Cameron, you work at Kelly's part time, and full time in the summer?"

"Yes ma'am"

She nodded, "well, we want you to continue doing that...Kristina this summer Liz has pulled some strings and gotten you a receptionist job at the hospital. So you can stay off your feet...once school starts Cameron will be in school, and working part time. Kristina, are you going to defer your acceptance and how long"

"I think for a year...Cameron and I talked about it...and once he graduates we will move to Cambridge"

Liz spoke up, "what about the Air Force?"

"It just isn't a viable dream right now; I have a family now"

Sonny cleared his throat and pulled out two keys, "I want to let you both know; I am disappointed...but I love my daughter and Cameron I care about you too...this child is my grandchild...so these are the keys to Penthouse 4 in the Harborview Towers. This is your new home"

Kristina's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What?" Cameron managed to choke out.

Jason added, "It is across the hall from me; so I can help you guys out...but this is your house. We have all agreed that we want to give this child a chance to grow up with two parents who love it and each other. So this is your chance...prove everyone wrong"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Robin stood on the bridge watching the ships pass. She had forty five minutes before her shift started and she was just wasting time. She heard familiar footsteps.

When she turned around Jason was standing there with a bouquet of lavender roses.

"You are lavender roses!?" she exclaimed.

He looked confused, "huh?"

"You are the one who puts lavender roses on her grave"

"Yeah"

She felt her pager vibrate, "the hospital; I gotta go...but I have to say; you never cease to amaze me Mr. Morgan, never"

Jason watched her go...he felt the same way about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright so I introduce a new character in this chapter (their story will be very minor)...I hadn't planned on it and then I started writing and it just seemed right. So anyway, hope you enjoy. Please and Thank You for all your wonderful reviews!**

A small silver key...the key to the rest of their lives. Kristina held it tightly in her palm the whole drive from Kelly's to Haborview Towers. She couldn't believe it was happening...in a week's time she was married, pregnant and moving into her own home...the thought made her want to smile and cry all at the same time. When she looked to Cameron she felt a sense of peace. She knew everyone doubted them...heck statistically speaking they had Vegas odds but when she looked at him...deep into his blue eyes there was something that made her believe in them...and maybe that is what made their parents give them this shot...

The blood was racing through his veins. He could honestly say this wasn't the reaction he had expected. Kristina's parents had done way less yelling than he had expected. It wasn't that they fought a lot but Cameron knew from experience that Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos were passionate people who sometimes got loud when trying to express a certain point. Kristina had shown him that the first time they argued about something...he supposed he was much like his own parents; quiet...so when she yelled it had surprised him. So did her explanation, "my mom yells, my dad yells, I yell...it's who we are...it doesn't mean I love you any less" Maybe it was their vast differences that made them work...but they were given this amazing chance, and he wasn't going to let Kristina or their parents down...

When they pulled up to the Harborview Towers Max greeted them outside.

"Here is your parking structure cards; pull in and then come into the lobby" he said handing them two hard plastic gray cards.

Cameron pulled into the assigned space and turned off the truck.

"How are you feeling" he asked Kristina who was uncharacteristically silent.

She turned to him that million dollar smile on her face, "I love you Cameron Webber"

He knew they said it every day but he couldn't help that his stomach still did flip flops.

Max watched the young couple walk through the glass doors. A lot had changed in ten years...he was a little, older, wiser, and jaded. The last of the mob wars had broken his spirit in a way...he remembered it well. He had finally found someone real...tangible. He and Leticia were happy; ridiculously happy. Then he got the call...someone had pressed the emergency button at Carly's...he didn't worry about Leticia...she had the day off; she was just waiting for him to come home so they could go into the city. Max's mind went to Carly and the boys...when he finally made it through the door he was too late...she was lying in a pool of blood; her dark hair almost black with the sticky liquid. He had laid down next to her cradling her head in his arms...the only thing that tore him from her was seeing the baby bag on the coffee table. Joy Giambetti was born at 3:15 with her mother's eyes. Immediately he ran upstairs tearing through the Jack's residence...he had almost given up until he heard a familiar cry from a closet. He opened it up, gun drawn expecting the worse. Instead there was Michael sitting on the floor, one arm clutching his brother to him the other trying to calm down the baby. His words would haunt Max until the day he died, "Leticia, told me to hide...she told me to hide" He had left Port Charles a month later...Sonny set him up with a beach house on the Island...he had been back a week...he though it was only for Milo and Serena Baldwin's wedding...but he couldn't go back not when Joy asked that they stay. Their family was here...And his new job was guarding the Harborview Towers; namely Kristina and Cameron. He couldn't help smile at the kids; so young, in love...he tried not to be cynical but what did two kids know about love?

Kristina walked into the living room, when Georgie and Spinelli moved out her father had redecorated it for the next tenant. It had a very Moroccan feel to it...the dark mahogany wood paired with deep rich colors. Upstairs was a master bedroom, two guest rooms and the last room. When she opened the door she knew exactly what it would be.

Camerons eyes went around the Penthouse...they had always lived in nice places; Jason had the money to buy his mom whatever house she wanted...and he had never lacked material things...but to think that this was his...Kristina and his house; it amazed him.

He heard her call his name from upstairs and he took the stairs two at at time.

"Yeah"

She was standing in the small room with the paned windows, "this is the one I want for the baby" she announced. He closed his eyes...and he could see it..their house, their baby, his family.

"Me too"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I need a drink...one without coffee" Alexis said sitting on the couch in Sonny's office at the coffee shop.

He mixed her a small glass of brandy, "here" he said before pouring himself a glass of mineral water.

She smiled, "I am very proud of you...today you handled yourself very well"

"Why thank you counselor" he said raising his glass in mock toast.

They sat silent for a couple longs moments, "We are going to be grandparents"

"You are already a grandparent" he pointed out.

To that he got the arched eyebrow, "yes, but Sam is grown...it doesn't count. I am going to be a grandma by my barely legal and her not so legal...husband...Sonny, where did we go wrong?" she lamented.

"Alexis...you did nothing wrong...Kristina is well adjusted, balanced, has excelled in life, school...she made the wrong decisions...the ones you had really no control over. We gave her the sex talk, we explained safe sex, hell Robin has HIV and she still didn't listen Alexis"

It was then she could tell he was getting riled up, "you're supposed to be calming me; not getting angry too...we need a healthy balance"

To that she was bestowed the dimples, "touche"

"Well, I better go...Molly is probably biting her nails wondering what happened" she said getting up.

He got up, "let me walk you out"

It had taken years but instead of a protest she simply smiled, "okay"

He opened the door, "you sure you don't want some for the road; I mean I can see if someone can scrounge up some popcorn...you can make a night of it"

She rolled her eyes smiling as they walked out into the coffee shop. "Alexis" made her eyes darken and turn around.

"Cruz" she said with a forced smile.

Sonny wished he could wiped the smile off the younger cop's face. Alexis and he had dated for the better part of four years...until the bastard broke her heart. Truthfully it was Alexis who had turned down his engagement...but he was the one who went and knocked up Lulu Spencer 2 months later. Even if she didn't want to admit it; he knew the jerk had hurt her...he hated to see that look in her eye...she had it the day that Kristina told them she was pregnant, or when she kicked Ric out, or when she held a patch of her hair in her hand...he couldn't handle that look because he couldn't handle the memories of the times he had put it on her face.

"How are you?" he asked.

She nodded, "fine...you...Lauren?" she asked of his daughter.

"Great, thanks"

Sonny checked his watch, "hey we better get going Molly is waiting"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "yeah WE better go...nice seeing you Cruz"

"You too" he said and Sonny watched as the younger man's eyes never left Alexis' body as she walked away.

When they cold breeze hit them she turned to him, "I didn't need your saving in there...but thank you"

"Anytime" he said his dimples sinking in.

The dimples would do her in until the day she died; and she smiled in spite of herself as she opened the car door and slid in. He stood over her window looking in.

"See you later counselor"

He closed the door and she watched him turn around and wave. There was something that didn't want to look back...to see his smiling face...because it made her want to stay with him.

Sonny waited the long drawn out moments until he couldn't see the dark car anymore. It was then he turned back...it seemed he was always watching her leave.

"Knock, knock, I come baring gifts" came from inside PH2.

Jason turned, "hey" he said noting that the gift Robin brought was his son.

"Emergency surgery for Liz; just as she was about to walk out the door; she asked me to bring him here"

"I told Ma I was fine; I could have just sat in the cafeteria...which by the way I don't know about you, but I am starving" he said plopping himself on the couch with his video game.

"Thanks for bringing him"

"No problem, I should go"

"Or...you could stay and have dinner with us"

She hoped that the blood rushing to her face didn't show on her skin, "sure"

"Alright what do you guys want to eat?"

"Pizza" they exclaimed at the same time.

He laughed, "alright let me call Gino's...One pepperoni, extra cheese and olives" he said pointing to Robin, "and one Canadian and pineapple" he asked pointing to Jake.

"Yeah and some hot wings, and mozzarella cheese sticks" came from his son who had kicked off his shoes and was flipping through channels.

Robin laughed as Jason walked away blinking. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Hey Dr. Robin" Cameron said walking in.

"Dude, is it true...are you and Kristina married?" Jake exclaimed as his older brother walked through the door.

Robin watched the younger man look sheepish, "yeah...and we're having a baby"

"That is so freaking crazy...so like mom said you moved in across the hallway"

"Yep"

The conversation between the two boys made Robin smile...Cameron may have not been biologically Jason's but she saw where he picked up some of his communication skills.

"Hey Cameron, what's up" Jason asked coming in with the cordless phone.

Cameron nodded, "Uh, I know this is going to sound totally lame but I didn't go to the ATM and Kristina wants pizza and well I was wondering if you could spot me some cash...just til tomorrow. She is in bed sick and the only thing she is wanting is pizza"

Jason shook his head, "listen we are about to order...why don't I order you guy's one too"

"Thanks man; I will pay you back tom-"

"Don't worry about it...Jake will bring it over when it's here"

He nodded, "thanks again...Jake, talk to you later. Nice seeing you again Dr. Robin" he said politely before ducking out.

Robin smiled, "he's a good kid"

"Yeah but he is just a kid"

She shrugged knowing that sometimes just being a kid actually works for you instead of against.

Later that night...

Alexis was lying on the couch in her fuzzy purple socks doing the crossword puzzle. Trying to figure out a six letter word for Indentation when someone knocked on her door. She still held the crossword table in her hand as she answered it. As she opened it the answer smacked her in the face. D-I-M-P-L-E-S...a six letter word for indentation.

"No freaking way...you delivered Molly Lansing in a tunnel with a butterfly knife. Dude that is so cool!" Jake exclaimed. Robin smiled; her life had worked out in a way she never had imagined...and she wouldn't change it for the world...but still sitting there in PH2 with Jason and Jake made a tiny part of her wonder...what might have been...

"Cam are you asleep" Kristina asked.

"No"

"Is it just me or is this weird?"

"A little"

"Like weird, weird?"

He rolled over to where he was facing her, "not bad weird...good weird...I just...I love you more than anything Kris...and I don't want to let you down...and I am kinda scared"

She smiled her while teeth gleaming in the dark, "Me too...but Cam, never just always be you and you will never let me down" she said before scooching close to him and resting her head on his chest.

_**Young love, strong love, true love  
It's a new love  
They're gonna make it through the hard times  
Walk those lines  
Yeah, these ties will bind  
Young love**_

_**Young Love (Strong Love) by The Judds**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

"Cameron, have you seen my black Gucci?"

He sat on their bed a bowl of fruit loops in between his legs and his X Box controller in his hands as he maneuvered through another level.

"What's a Gucci?"

Kristina came in her hands poised on her hips, "my purse...it's my first day, I want to look nice"

His eyes left the screen and turned to her in her black pencil skirt, and white button up, her hair pulled back in a neat ponytail her bangs swept sexily to the side "you look hot"

Laughing she sat down next to him, "hot is not exactly the look I was going for but...hey, it will work. What time do you go into Kelly's today"

"Three...which means dinner shift" he groaned.

"I'm sorry...you will be home late then... I won't cook then" she teased.

"Thank God"

She hit him in the arm, "oh, I have to go now...see you later tonight"

"Yeah" he said cocking his head up to peck her on the lips.

Three hours later she sat at the reception desk at General Hospital. Epiphany had given her a mound of charts to file and she was directing the flurry of patients to the proper floor. It was stressful but Kristina thrived on stress. She was finally getting the hang of it when a blue eyed doctor strolled in.

"Hi, I don't think we've met...I'm Doctor Devlin"

Smiling the trademark dimples she extended her hand, "Kristina Davis...er"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the eyes of a Botticelli?"

Arching her eyebrow she blushed and heard a, "uh-uh"

They both turned and saw Elizabeth Webber with an expression of disdain, "oh no Dr. Flirty...she is OFF limits. One, she is eighteen. Two, she is married to my son and having my grandchild...so go march your behind back up to the OR and do what you are good at"

"Wow, bravo" Kristina said after the doctor left.

Liz smiled, "so how is the first day"

"Stressful but fun...besides the fact that I feel like puking my guts out"

"When I was pregnant with Cameron; I had horrible all day sickness...I mean if it was just the morning I think I could have handled it" she said laughing.

"Thanks for everything Liz...the job, the advice"

Winking at her, "anytime, you're family"

Cameron grabbed his keys and headed out of the Harborview Towers. He wasn't scheduled to work for a couple of hours but he wanted to drop by the hospital and see if he could take Kristina to lunch.

In the hallway he practically bumped into Robin.

"Hey Dr. Robin"

She smiled, "hey Cameron...how's married life?"

"Weird"

Chuckling at his honesty she nodded, "well yeah"

"Are you coming off shift?" he asked noting her scrubs.

Shaking her head, "actually I am going on but I think I left my pocketbook here"

"Oh well, I hope you find it. I have to run; I want to surprise Kristina with lunch" he said smiling.

Robin watched him go; reminded of the joy that was young love.

Knocking on the door she heard someone yell something and she waited. After a few long moments the door opened and Jason stood there in just jeans his hair still wet from a shower.

Trying not to openly gawk at his tanned muscular body she stammered, "uh, I think I left my pocketbook here"

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done _

"Jake put it on the desk; I was going to bring it over to the hospital later"

He turned around to grab it and she let her eyes roam over his broad shoulders; she was almost embarrassed at the way she was looking at him like a piece of meat.

"Here" he said jarring her out of her stupor.

"Thanks" she said before turning around and practically jumping into the elevator.

Smiling confused he waved, "see you later"

Slamming the door he wondered aloud, "what was that?"

Fighting the urge to bump her head against the wall she sighed; if only he hadn't looked so damn edible.

Alexis sat at her desk, "yeah Molly, uh-huh I'm listening...and the answer is still no...I don't care if Daddy said okay; you are not going to Cape Cod with your friends. The answer is no, it will be today, tomorrow, in two weeks. No, n-o. What young lady? We will talk about that word when I get home"

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong _

Sonny stood at the door and watched her in Mommy mode. There was nothing this women didn't do that amazed him. He wondered why it took him so long to see.

"Bravo" he said clapping as she hung up the phone.

She looked at him annoyed, "Molly wants to go to Cape Cod for the weekend with some friends...and someones older brother chaperoning I already have one teenage daughter pregnant; I don't need the other"

Sitting, "I'm so glad I have boys"

"Shut up, did you come here to taunt me?" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

The dimples made an appearance as they often did with her, "I actually came to take you to lunch"

Arching her eyebrow, "you are lucky I am voraciously hungry"

"Oh those million dollar words; Alexis Davis is back"

"You bet your ass she is"

Cameron took the elevator up to the lobby of General Hospital. He knew how Kristina's stomach didn't seem to be holding anything down so he had picked up her favorite chicken soup from the Metro Court and a bacon and avocado sandwich.

"Hey baby" came from his mother as he stepped off the elevator.

Blushing, "hey mom, have you see Kris?"

"Yeah I think she is in the cafeteria already"

He made his way down the long corridor towards the cafeteria; when he finally rounded the corner he spotted her. She was sitting at the table; her laughter floating through the brightly lit cafeteria. Sitting at the table with her were people he had known since he was a kid...Cassius, Dr. Julian, Dr. Patrick, and Leyla...and she looked like she fit. When he looked down at his grubby jeans and black converse he suddenly lost his appetite.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much _

Kristina walked into the Penthouse door dead on her feet. Her shoes had already been given up on in the elevator and she walked to her bedroom and took off the work clothes. She placed her hand on her belly where their child was growing. Tomorrow would be their first real appointment and she couldn't wait. She pulled on Cameron's baseball shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts and climbed into the cool satin of the sheets.

The dinner shift had proved to be a taxing one...he didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful that it at least gave him a mind change. Seeing Kristina with those people today; in a different element was weird...he felt disconnected from her. When he finally got home the house was totally quiet and he walked up to the room and saw her bathed in moonlight in his t-shirt her hand protectively over where his son or daughter grew. It amazed him and frightened him at the same time. Slowly he undressed pulling a pair of pajama pants on and crawling next to her.

"Mmm" she murmured as he came behind her to hold her.

He was scared; it had all started to hit him that afternoon...but as he buried his head into her hair he also felt the familiar flush of joy. He was 17, married with a baby on the way...and yet when they were here; like this...he felt like he was home.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_(Chantal Kreviazuk – Feels Like Home)_


End file.
